iGo to Cornwall
by PrincessChiz
Summary: The iCarlies go on a trip to Cornwall, England. Sam and Freddie are acting wierd, Carly's trying to fin d out why, Spencers being Spencer, and Mrs. Benson is bei- Wait! She wasn't invited! So why is she here? SEDDIE  Reuploaded
1. Chapter 1

**This is iGo to Cornwall – re-uploaded **

Freddie's POV

This was an amazing dream. It was Christmas and I was laid against Sam

On a couch. There was a fire in front of us and I was so warm against her. Well, the fire also helped. There was a Christmas tree in the corner of the room, with presents all around it. It was perfect. I started to lean in. So did she. I would obviously never tell anyone about these dreams. I am supposed to hate that blond haired demon!

Sam's POV

This was an amazing dream. It was Christmas and I was laid against Freddie on a couch. There was a fire in front of us and I was so warm against him. Well, the fire also helped. There was a Christmas tree in the corner of the room, with presents all around it. It was perfect. He started to lean in. So did I. I would obviously never tell anyone about these dreams. I am supposed to hate the nub!

"CCAARRLY! FREDDIE! SSAAMM! WAKE UP!" Hey, how come I was last?

Normal POV

Carly, Sam and Freddie slowly opened their eyes, and adjusted to their surroundings. Carly was laid against the edge of the couch, and sat up straight, she noticed her two best friends. "Awwwwwww!"

Sam head was on Freddie's shoulder, and he had his head resting on her head. They were both still half asleep, slowly adjusting to where they were. Suddenly, Sam realized she was on Freddie, and…"Eww!" Sam sat up and smirked. "Why'd you fall asleep on me?"

"You fell asleep on me!" Freddie corrected. "You were all tired whilst watching Girly cow, and then you fell asleep on my shoulder!"

"Did not!"  
>"Did to!"<br>"Did not!"  
>"Did to!"<br>"BE QUIET! I was watching. You both fell asleep at the same time, and then slowly moved towards each other. OK?" Carly shouted. Will they ever stop fighting?

"Oh." Sam sighed. Before they had fallen asleep, the trio had been watching their favorite T.V programme, girly cow.

"Hey, wouldn't it be so cool if us four went a holiday, like together?" Spencer suggested out of the blue.

"That's a great idea!" Carly said enthusiastically. It was summer break, after all.

"Sounds fun!" Sam also said enthusiastically. She was now rummaging through the fridge looking for bacon. Typical Sam.

"I'd better get home before my mum freaks out!" Freddie smirked. "I've been out of the house three hours longer than expected!"

"Bye Freddie!"  
>"Bye nub!" she mocked Carly's perky voice. He walked out of the door, across to his apartment.<p>

"What was all that about?" Carly asked Sam.

"What was all what about?"

"You and Freddie getting all snugly on the couch!"  
>"You explained it yourself! It was an accident!"<br>"I know about that! When you laid down on him, you had the biggest smile I have ever seen you smile on your face, then it went, then after a while, it came again! Were you having a good dream or something?" Carly asked, suspicious.

"I was dreaming about fried chicken. Then someone took it, and then it came back again? Duh!" Sam replied, in a questioning tone.

"Really Sam?"  
>"Yep!"<p>

"Ok then…" Carly didn't believe Sam, but she let her of the hook. She would find out more later.

Spencer, being the responsible adult he is, had planned a holiday in the next few weeks. He had a hotel, a flight, and obviously a location.

Cornwall, UK. The kids and he had decided to go on a week-long holiday, to take a break. It was 3 weeks into the summer holidays.

"So, do you wanna go?" Carly asked.

"What's with the questions girl? Let's go pack!"

"What about Freddie?"

"Does Nub have to come?" Sam complained.

"YES! Besides, you should be happy he's coming!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Oh, no reason!"  
>"Carly tell me!"<br>"Nope!"

"Carly!" Sam whined.

"NO!"

"Okay.." she gave up. Carly can be so confusing sometimes!

Freddie heard a knocking at his door. He had just had a long talk with his mum about him being longer than expected at Carly's. She asked what happened, and he explained they had all fallen asleep on the couch. He missed out the part about Sam, as his mum would go ballistic! He opened up the door and saw Sam.

"H-Hey Sam…" He started

"Hey Fredlumps!" Ok, she wasn't nervous. Then again, why was he? "Carly, me and unfortunately you are going on a holiday, and leaving on the next Friday." She had no expression in her voice. "I can't be bothered to talk anymore, so ask Carly about the rest!" she finished. She then walked back over to Carly's, Freddie following.

"You just can't get enough of me can ya?" Sam smirked.

"I'm coming to see Carly!"  
>"Of course you are.." <p>

It was now Friday and the iCarly gang was all packed and ready to go. Freddie's mum had finally given permission for Freddie to go. They were sat on the couch ready to go. The only problem was, there was still five hours to go. They had got ready a bit too early, and were now bored waiting.

"I'm bored!" Sam complained.

"Why don't we watch Girly Cow! We could do with a brush up on the episodes!" Sam and Freddie exchanged glances; they didn't want to re-live the awkwardness of last time!

"How about no?" Freddie asked. Carly realized why, and sensed the tension, but asked anyway, for the fun of it.

"Why? Don't you like it anymore?" Carly asked in a sing-song voice.

"Of course not, I would just rather we play a game."

"Like what?" Carly asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Freddie suggested, receiving evil glares from Sam. Uh oh.

"How about not?" Sam suggested. She was worried about what Carly would bring up. She had been acting strange lately and had kept asking her about the couch incident. Just let it go girl!  
>"No, I think it's a great idea!" Carly smiled. Freddork is gonna pay for this. "Let's play it in the iCarly studio!"<p>

"YEY!" Sam shouted, obviously in a sarcastic tone. The three teens went up to the iCarly studio. They sat down on the beanbags. Carly started the game.

"Sam…" Oh no. not good. "Truth or dare?" Sam pondered. If she said truth, she was likely to ask her something like 'How do you feel about Freddie?' or 'When you were asleep, why did you lay on Freddie instead of me?' 'Who do you like at the moment?' - These questions she wasn't ready to answer yet. But if she said dare, she might dare her to kiss him, and she defiantly wasn't ready for that! Carly was known for going overboard!

"Truth" Sam said after a while.

"Ok then… you said on iCarly that you hadn't had your first kiss yet, have you now?" Sam eyes widened. She looked over at Freddie who had a worried look on his face. They still hadn't told anyone about the kiss they shared, and were not intending on it. Sam looked at Freddie in a questioning tone, as if to ask permission to tell her. Freddie slightly nodded, giving her permission. They had decided that Carly deserved to know. Carly looked at them confused.

"What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing!" They both said in unison.

"Ok then.. So Sam, you had your first kiss?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Really? Who with?"

"Hey, slow down partner, only one question at a time!" Freddie smiled at her, and she smiled back. "So, Carly, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sam knew this was coming, and it was exactly what she wanted.

"I dare you to go and get me some ham!"

"What kind of a dare is that?" Carly asked, confused.

"A good one!" Sam exclaimed.

"Do I have a choice?"  
>"No."<p>

"Well I guess I'm getting you some ham!" As soon as Carly left the room, Sam went and sat next to Freddie.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked him.

"About what?"

"The kiss Freddork! On Carly's next go, she's gonna ask me who it was. If I choose truth, she'll ask who it was. If I choose dare, she'll dare me to tell her who it was!"

"Don't you think it's time she knew?" Freddie suggested. "I mean, she is our best friend, and she kinda deserves to know!"

"Ok then, I guess so." Sam smiled then hugged Freddie, before quickly returning to her seat. Carly walked in with a packet of ham. Yey!  
>"It's my turn again!" Carly exclaimed.<p>

"But what about me?" Freddie whined.

"You can go after!"

"Ok then?" Freddie said, surprised by Carly's actions.

"Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Ok, who did you share your first kiss with?" Sam took a deep breath.

"Freddie." She glanced over at him, and he smiled.

"WHAT!"

"I said, Freddie!"

"WHAT? WHEN? WHY? WHERE?"

"Chill!" Carly looked over at Freddie, who just smirked.

"We kissed, on the day Sam said on iCarly she hadn't kissed anyone either. We kissed to get it over with, so we both had our first kiss, out on the fire escape." Freddie explained. Carly looked shocked at first, but then a smile grew on her face.

"Oh my gosh that is soooooo sweet! I kinda understand why you didn't tell me, but it is soooooo sweet!" They carried on with the game. Sam and Freddie were now kinda glad they had now told Carly, and were also glad she wasn't mad that they had kept it a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had all got changed and ready, they got into Spencer's car (The same seating plan as last time) they headed to the 'Mystery fantabulous place' that Spencer was so excited about going to. As you can tell from the name, the three teens had no idea where they were going. When they got there...

"BBEEAACCHH!" I guess Sam liked beaches.

"We're at the beach!" Carly cried.

"I know!" Spencer said happily. The three of them ran down to the beach, leaving Spencer to carry the stuff. After he had struggled down the slope, he found a nice patch of sand and set up. Sam then ran over wanting lunch, but then ran away again when told it was not time. Carly, Sam and Freddie then went over to the rock pools and sat on the edge, their feet dangling in. They then checked there were no crabs! After a while, Carly went to go check on Spencer, and left Sam and Freddie by themselves.

"You enjoying today then?" Freddie asked Sam, breaking the quietness.

"I am actually, yeah!"

"Good! Don't you think Carly's been acting real weird lately?"

"Yeah, I mean she always makes sure I'm with you for like everything!"

"I know right!"

"Guess what she told me on the plane!"

"What?"  
>"She likes Gibbbbbyyyyyyyy!" Sam sung.<p>

"Seriously?"

"Yep. And I have the text to prove it!" Sam got out her phone and showed Freddie the text.

"HHHAAAMMM!" Carly yelled. Sam got up, grabbed Freddie's hand and ran. A blush crept to both of their faces, but neither let go. They got there to find a picnic that had been set out. They all sat on the blanket, and ate it ALL.

"Spencer can I bury you?" Sam asked plainly.  
>"Why?"<p>

"Cause it looks fun."

"Ok then!" after they had finished, Sam found a spot to bury Spencer, and then called him over.

"You enjoying today?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Yeah! I've had a really really good holiday so far!"

"Really really?"

"Really!"

"Can I ask you a question Freddie?"

"Hit it!"  
>"You have got over me, right?" Carly asked.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't like me anymore do you?"

"Nope!"

"Goooooooood!" Carly smiled.

"I'VE BUIRED HIM!" Sam came running towards them like a lunatic. "FREDDIE! GIVE ME THE CAMERA!" Sam screamed. Freddie passed her the camera and she ran off again to take a photo of Spencer buried under the sand. Hopefully with his head popping out so he could actually breath, though I wouldn't count on it!

After a full day at the beach, they left. Carly wanted to go shopping, so she dragged Sam along with her. The boys went back to the hotel to watch some T.V. (NOT girly cow.)

"I want this one!" Carly stated. They had decided that they needed bikini's in case they went swimming or to the beach again.

"Well get that one then!"

"But I think it would look better on you!"

"Me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! Purple really suits you!"  
>"Ok then…?"<p>

"What does Freddie want to watch on the T.V?" Spencer asked.

"Anything OTHER than girly cow?" Freddie whined.

"Do the girls always make you watch that?"

"Yeah!"  
>"Why do you let them take control of you?"<p>

"Cause they're girls!"

"And? You can take control of them once in a while!"

"I guess…" They flicked through the channels until they found something to watch. Unfortunately they only had two minutes of it, because then the girls came in, loaded with shopping. Which was a surprise for Sam, because she usually only gets some sort of meat.

"HEY GIRLS. GO INTO THE BEDROOM SO I AND SSPENCER CAN WATCH T.V!" Freddie boomed. Ok, that was unexpected.

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned.

"I'm taking control for once. You two go talk in the bedroom!" Ok then? The girls were defiantly confused by this, and decided Spencer was to blame. They walked slowly away, looking back every few seconds. Freddie and Spencer had turned their attention back to the T.V.

"What up with Fredlumps?"

"I have no idea! He keeps acting real strange lately, like something's really bothering him!"

"Maybe he's dreaming about you." Sam suggested. Carly could have sworn she heard a hint of anger.

"And why would he do that?"  
>"Cause he loooooovvves you!"<p>

"No he does not!"  
>"Does too!"<br>"Nope! I was talking to him earlier, and he said he was over me!"  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yep!"  
>"That's amazing! … You know, for you I mean…"<p>

"Are you sure it's not amazing for you?"  
>"Pfft.. Why would it be? I mean it's like one less insult! That's bad! Duh!"<p>

"I'm not convinced!"

"Well you should be!" Sam practically shouted. In denial or what?  
>"Ok, ok, I'm convinced!" Carly sat down on the bed and text Freddie. He almost immediately text back! She pretended to be Sam.<p>

_**Hey Fredweird! - Carly**_

_**Sam? - Freddie**_

_**Freddie? - Carly**_

_**Have you stole Carly's phone? - Freddie**_

_**No nub! I've borrowed it! - Carly**_

_**Ok then.. Anyway what do you want Puckett? - Freddie**_

_**Ham. Get me some. - Carly**_

_**Say please Puckett - Freddie**_

_**Please Puckett - Carly**_

Freddie walked into the bedroom with a packet of ham.

"Here you go Puckett!" he handed her the ham.

"Er… Thanks nub?" Sam said, surprised. Freddie smiled and walked out. "What was all that about?" Sam asked.

"Beats me!" Carly shrugged, grinning. "Do you think the guys will let us through now?"

"I guess we could try!" Sam got up and walked through to the next room. Carly followed. She walked up and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Sam!" Spencer grinned. Carly came and sat next to her. They were obviously welcome now.

Suddenly they all heard a knock at the door. Spencer got up and answered it.

"Mrs. Benson?" Spencer said with a surprised look on his face.

"I am here for Freddie!"

"Why are you here for me? And how did you find us?" Freddie asked, worried.

"I know EVERYTHING! And I am worried about you. Spencer might not be looking after you well enough, so I want to make sure he is. SO, I am coming to join your holiday."

"You are?" They all questioned at once.

"Yes, now I want a full tour of this hotel room by all of you!"

"Why can't just one of us take you?" Sam moaned.

"Because, I don't want the others to feel left out!"

"Trust me, we won't!" Sam assured. But Mrs. Benson wasn't having any of it.

"Now come along and show me the bedrooms!" They started to walk towards the bedroom.

"There is only one bedroom Mrs. Benson." Carly stated.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Benson looked shocked. She walked into the room. "But there are only three beds! How does it work out?" She had a worried look on her face. As per usual!

"I have a bed of my own." Spencer stated.

"And I have a bed of my own." Freddie also stated.

"And me and Carly share!" Sam said.

"You share?"

"Yep!" Carly said happily.

"That is SO UNHYGENIC!" Mrs. Benson practically yelled. "We need to change it!"

"There is nowhere else to sleep! Especially now you've decided to join us!" Freddie answered. He was kinda mad his mum had turned up. Not cool.

"I just can't believe Spencer would let two girls share the bed!"

"Right, I have an idea. There are two couches. I will sleep on one, and you will sleep on one! Deal?" Spencer made a deal.

"That sounds ok..." Mrs. Benson agreed.

"Good!" Sam cried. Now getting bored of the conversation.

"Oh, look at the time! It's bed time now!" Mrs. Benson said.

"MUM! It's six o'clock!"

"Yeah Freddie, it's bedtime for you now! Go beddybies!" Sam teased.

"It's bedtime for all of you!" Mrs. Benson cried.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! Bed! Now!"

"But- Awwwwwww!" Carly whined. The trio walked slowly into the room. They were already in their pajamas and were planning on a movie night, but obviously Mrs. Benson had had other plans. They all crawled into their separate beds, none of them planning to go to sleep, but were waiting till Spencer and Freddie's mum went to sleep.

"Hey, Fredweird, you asleep?" Sam asked.

"Nope!" He replied.

"Hey, Carls, you asleep?"

"Nope!"

"Good!" She replied.

"Now, what we gonna do?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I'm not just laying here, can't we play some kind of game or summot?"

"Can't we just talk?" Sam begged. No more truth or dare please!

"Sure." Carly agreed. YES!

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Freddie asked.

"Your kiss!" Carly answered.

"NO!" Sam and Freddie both begged.

"Oh yeah!" Carly said. "So, did you like it?" *No reply* Sam and Freddie turned towards each other. Freddie had the double bed, Sam the middle one, and Carly the end one. They both had the same idea. Pretend I'm asleep. Carly called their names a few times, then realized they were both pretending to be asleep. So she went to sleep herself. For real. When Sam and Freddie were certain she was asleep, they both relaxed.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You up?"

"No."

"You ok?"

"As good as I'll ever be!"

"You sure? You seem to be shivering!"

"Well, I am a bit chilly... I could steal Carly's blanket!"

"Sam NO! Here, have mine!"

"But won't you be cold?"

"I'll be fine Sam!"

"How about I crawl into bed next to you, then we can both have two blankets!" Freddie knew had no choice. But he didn't want one. This was like all of his dreams! Sam got into bed next to Freddie then got her blanket and put in on top of both of them. Much better!

"You got enough room there?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah thanks nub!" Freddie rolled his eyes, but then smiled at Sam being Sam, and was happy she was content.

"Night Fredweird!"

"Night Puckett!" They both fell into a very happy sleep, the best one they had both had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Benson woke up the next morning prompt (6 am) and went into his beloved sons room. Only to find a total shock. Her beautiful son and Sam both in Freddie's bed. What was he doing? She ran out and woke up Spencer, and told him it was an 'emergency'. Spencer hurriedly followed her into the bedroom. He could see the situation of this 'emergency'. He smiled at Mrs. Benson, and woke up Carly, who groaned. But then got out her camera as instructed. Sam and Freddie were laid facing each other, Freddie had his arms round her waist and they both wore a giant smile. They looked so peaceful, so happy. But not for long. Carly took a snapshot before…

"FFRREEDDWWAARRDD BBEENNSSOONN!" Mrs. Benson screamed. Sam and Freddie's eyes opened with a start. They both sat up straight, and saw everyone looking at them. They both blushed, and tried to hide it by rolling into the pillow. This plan failed though, as they both rolled a tad too far and fell out of bed. Where has this situation

happened before?

Carly snapped a photo and then they both quickly stood up and brushed themselves off.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING FREDDIE!" Mrs. Benson screamed. Freddie looked scared. Sam took over.

"Fredward was very cold last night, and you see I thought you might be sad if he caught pneumonia and died. So I took matters into my own hands, and gave him my blanket. Then I had no blanket, and was really cold, so I got in next to him, just to, yanno err… Stay alive?" Sam said as convincingly as she could.

"Sam, you saved my life!" Freddie squealed, playing along. Well, half of the story was true anyway. He turned to Sam and hugged her, surprisingly not receiving a wedgie, or a 'Eww! There's a dork hugging me!' They pulled away, and Freddie mouthed a 'Thanks' to Sam. Carly eyed them both cautiously. Something was defiantly going on between these two. Mrs. Benson believed the story, and let him off. And also thanked Sam for saving her sons life. But she also eyed them both cautiously, and knew something was going on. She decided to observe him over the coming day, and then get help.

"Please please please tell us where we are going!" Carly pleaded for the last time.

"Nope!" Spencer had another surprise outing for them today. Mrs. Benson had come in her car, so they now had a five-seated car, so it wasn't so squashed in the back. Carly insisted on sitting near the window, so Freddie was squashed in the middle between the two girls. Just his luck!

They drove for about 10 minutes and then pulled in the car park… of a ZOO!

"Here you go guys! This is where we will be spending our day!"

"WOOOOOO!" Carly shouted excitedly. They all jumped out of the car and ran towards the entrance. Mrs. Benson was carrying a backpack which had all the necessary (and unnecessary) things packed for the day-trip. They paid for the admission and got in.

"Ok guys, what animal do you want to see first?"

"THE CHICKENS! THE CHICKENS!" Sam jumped up and down.

"Sam! They don't do chickens in a zoo!" Carly corrected.

"But I'm hungry!" Sam complained. Mrs. Benson noticed her son chuckling at her outbursts, looking at her with life in his eyes.

"We can eat soon Sam! First, let's go see the lions!" Carly said perkily. She ran ahead, Sam and Freddie following. The two adults just walked behind.  
>"The lions are so big!" Carly exclaimed.<p>

"Just like Freddie!" Sam teased.

"Actually, I'm quite small for my age!"  
>"And you're proud of that?"<br>"What is the point of this argument?" Carly asked. Can they go two minutes without fighting? Answer - YES! They seemed to be getting on perfectly fine last night!

"There is no point to this pointlessly pointless argument!" Freddie stated.

"Then why are we still pointlessly continuing this pointlessly pointless argument?" Sam asked, getting her tongue tied. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You two are unbelievable!" Carly stated.

After around an hour of looking at the animals, they decided they had heard enough of Sam's whining to eat, and decided to eat. Mrs. Benson had packed a picnic style lunch, so they found a spot of grass near the elephants. Mrs. Benson had packed everyone but Sam a tuna sandwich. Freddie had begged her earlier this morning to make Sam a bacon and chicken one. Apparently they were her favorite. Strange boy! Mrs. Benson was seriously starting to worry about the health of him!

"You got made me a bacon and chicken one? Cool!" Sam cried, obviously satisfied. Freddie smiled.

"I heard they are your favorite!" Mrs. Benson said. They all tucked into the picnic, which was surprisingly delicious, they were all chatting about the holiday so far when suddenly, Carly was soaking!

"Ahhh! Alright, who did that?" She said standing up. She eyed Sam. She was dripping from head to toe in water, and all of her food was also covered. Sam and Freddie burst out laughing when they saw who the culprit was.

"Carly, I think I have found out who it was!" Freddie sang.

"Sam?"  
>"No, it wasn't me dumbo! Look behind you!" Carly turned around slowly to see two elephants leaning over the edge, sucking in water from a giant puddle. The elephant had sprayed her! The other elephant had filled up her trunk and was ready to spray. It aimed for Carly, but she ducked, Freddie moved Sam out of the way, so it ended up hitting Spencer! He had exactly the same reaction as Carly, and Freddie and Sam were laughing all the way through, clearly enjoying themselves!<p>

They then went to see the monkeys, tigers, flamingos, apes, zebras, Meer cats, snakes, wolves, racoons, eagles, and hawks. But they couldn't be bothered to see the baboons! On the ride home, they had a sing-song on the way home, much to Sam's dislike. But by the end she kinda joined in. Kinda.

Mrs. Benson had watched her son all day. He had been spending an unusual large amount of time with Sam. He had been laughing along with her, laughing at her jokes, blushing when Sam grabbed his hand and dragged him against his will to the wolves, and been strangely close to her. The holiday-makers had now settled into the apartment. They were going to a restraunt for tea tonight, so they were all just relaxing before then. She walked into Freddie's room to find him laid on his back facing the ceiling, smiling madly. She decided that now she would ask for help. She went to her laptop and typed in Best Mums Forever Club. As you can tell by the name, it was an online site and weekly group that was for over-protective mums. And Mrs. Benson was one of them. She logged in once the site had loaded, and then asked a 'Community Question'.

_My 15 year old son, Freddie has been acting really strange lately. I have just walked in on him lying on his bed, grinning at his ceiling! He has been acting strange around me, and both of his best friends. He has been acting weirdly nice around the person he is supposed to hate! What is up with him? - Mrs. Benson | Gold member_

She read through her question, and when she was certain it was right, posted it. She put her laptop volume on full so she would hear the 'ping!' that meant she had a reply. She walked through to the bedroom to find Carly, Sam and Freddie talking iCarly. They were planning the web show that they would do live from their hotel room tomorrow night. She left them to it and went to the kitchen to make sure all of the knives were out of Freddie's reach. She suddenly heard the awaited sound. 'Ping!'. She walked swiftly to her laptop (running is dangerous) and she opened up the webpage. This is what she read.

_I know it is hard, but it sounds like Freddie has a crush. A big one. Usually when they aimlessly stare at the ceiling, they are dreaming about this girl or are in deep thought about them, or even fantasizing. He may be acting weird because he doesn't really know who to talk to, especially if there is no dad in the house. I suggest you to leave him be, and see how it goes.- Rosie Madison | Silver Member._

Mrs. Benson stared at the screen in disbelief. Freddie was crushing? But on who? She was pretty sure he was well over Carly after she had rejected him so many times. Who was this girl? It obviously wasn't Sam was it? They hate each other. This calls for investigation!

Spencer was quite proud of himself these last few days. For one, he hadn't set fire to anything, and second he had been a very responsible adult in his eyes. He wasn't so glad Mrs. Benson had turned up, but oh well. Nothings perfect!

_Dear diary, _

_It's the second day of the holiday now, and it has been amazing! I haven't managed to make any sculptures yet, but it has still been fantastic! I intend to soon._

_Yesterday Mrs. Benson decided to join us, which none of us had a happy reaction towards. Carly has been quite quiet, and I really don't know why. The three kids are doing iCarly tomorrow night from their bedroom and I am sure it will go just as planned. Sam and Freddie have been acting seriously strange though. They have at times actually been nice to each other, but have both been acting strange round everyone. I wonder what is going on…_

_Spencer:D_

…**...**

_Dear diary, _

_I am really enjoying the holiday, just something doesn't seem right. Mrs. Benson showed up yesterday much to all of our dislike, but I for some random reason find it comforting her being here. Freddie has been acting really abnormally recently, and I want to know what is up!_

_Sam is calling me now, so gotta go!  
><em>

_Carly xx_

…**...**

_Dear this thing Carly forces me to write in to help my anger issues even though I don't need to,_

_I had an amazing day at the zoo! (But if you tell anyone, you're dead. Puckett doesn't do enjoying) we had Freddie's mum's car, so it wasn't so squashed in the back. Oh, and before I go into the detail, me and Freddie shared a bed last night! It was freezing and I suggested we both had two duvets! I had just forgotten about the morning consequences… Freddie's mum went ballistic! I covered up for him though, and he seemed grateful. Though I have to stop doing nice things! Puckett doesn't do nice! Especially for nubs! (Even cute ones…(Not that Freddie's cute or anything…)) Ok. I gotta stop with the brackets. Now._

_You know what; you don't need to know about the zoo. You're just a diary. You won't understand. I. had. Fun._

_Bye._

_SSAAMM._

…**...**

_Dear diary,_

_Today's been kinda weird. Firstly, last night, Sam got into bed next to me! She was cold and so was I, so we put both duvets on top so then we both had double warmth! I somehow ended up putting my hands round her waist during the night, but Carly won't show me the photo. My mum went ballistic, but then Sam covered for me, which was really sweet of her! Ok, once again I'm talking about Sam too much. I mean she's just so pretty, and I know she bullies me but I don't know, I just can't help but like WAIT! I can't find my eraser! Noooo! If anyone sees this diary I am D.E.A.D._

_HELP ME._

_FREDWARD._

…**...**


	4. Chapter 4

They had now been in the hotel around an hour, and it was time to go out for tea. They had chosen a restaurant called Shetland sheep. Carly had chosen it, and it was quite close to their hotel. They had already reserved five seats and they were now sat at the table, deciding what to order.

"Freddie, why don't you come and sit next to me darling?" Mrs. Benson asked her son.

"I'm fine here thanks mum!" Freddie practically begged to stay there.

"But Freddie!" His mum begged. They were on a table that had one seat on the end, and two on both the sides. Freddie was sat on the end, Mrs. Benson and Carly on one side, Spencer and Sam on the other.

"Why?"

"I don't like being on my own!" She complained.

"You have Carly right next to you!" Sam stated.

"Yeah, but I want someone else! Can't Carly swap with someone?" Carly was not at all offended, even though Mrs. Benson was making out she wasn't very good company.

"How about I come to sit next to you?" Spencer suggested.

"I guess it'll do!" Carly got up, and Mrs. Benson moved to the side nearest Freddie. Freddie pulled a face at Carly. She instantly got the message, and swapped with Freddie. So now she was at the end of the table. When Mrs. Benson looked across and realized Freddie had somehow ended up next to Sam, she frowned.

_**Carly. - Mrs. Benson**_

_**Who is this please? - Carly**_

_**It's Mrs. Benson! Freddie's mum. - Mrs. Benson**_

_**How do you have my number? - Carly**_

_**I have every one of Freddie's contacts. It helps keep him safe! Duh! - Mrs. Benson **_

_**Ok then? - Carly**_

_**So, I need your help - Mrs. Benson**_

_**This can't be good… - Carly**_

_**Hey! I need you to tell me something. - Mrs. Benson**_

_**What? - Carly**_

_**Do you know who Freddie has a crush on? - Mrs. Benson**_

_**I don't think Freddie has a crush! - Carly**_

_**I know he does! - Mrs. Benson**_

_**Then no, I don't know! - Carly**_

Carly knew full well both of her best friends were crushing, but had no idea on whom. She text Freddie.

_**Freddie! Your mums annoying me! - Carly**_

_**SORRY! What's she doing now? - Freddie**_

_**She's texting me! - Carly**_

_**Did you give her your number? Why? - Freddie**_

_**Nope! Apparently she has every one of your contacts. It helps keep you safe. - Carly**_

_**Oh no! You're joking me right? - Freddie**_

_**Nope! - Carly**_

_**This is bad! What was she texting you about? - Freddie**_

_**You! - Carly**_

_**WHAT WAS SHE SAYING? - Freddie**_

_**She wanted to know who you had a crush on, she was certain you had one. - Carly**_

_**I wish she wouldn't do that! - Freddie**_

_**You didn't deny it! :D - Carly**_

_**And? - Freddie**_

_**You have a crush! YEY! - Carly**_

_**And? - Freddie**_

_**Who is it? Tell me the details! - Carly**_

_**YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW. - Freddie**_

_**YES I DO. - Carly**_

_**Food;) - Freddie**_

_**Stop changing the subject! Ohhh, FOOD! - Carly**_

The food had arrived. Sam had a massive plate of ham. No side orders, just ham. Hammy ham. Ham. Everyone looked at her plate weirdly, and then looked up at her. She was a gigantic fork and was already tucking in! Carly had ordered pizza and fries. Freddie ordered an English breakfast, for tea. Spencer and Mrs. Benson ordered chicken pasta. Yummy. But food wasn't the only thing they could all think of. It was a very quiet meal; they all had a lot on their minds. For once, tomorrow they all knew where they were going. A place called St. Ives. It was apparently a really beautiful town, and they were all looking forward to it. Once they got home, they were all tired, and it Mrs. Benson decided it was bedtime anyway! Sam and Freddie both had a secret hope. They wouldn't fall out of bed again in the morning! They didn't want Carly taking anymore photos! People might think they actually were near each other on the holiday!

Once again, Mrs. Benson woke up prompt. She once again walked through to her beloved son's room, and once again, was shocked. Ok, this is getting ridiculous! Sam and Freddie were both laid on the floor in the gap in-between their two beds! This was the third morning in a row! She woke up Spencer and Carly, and they admired the view. They weren't so close this time, but still both had a massive big smile. The Same smile Mrs. Benson had seen when Freddie was staring at the ceiling, the same smile as when the elephants attacked, and the same smile that was always there when they were around _each other. _

"Guys?" Carly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do either of you two get the feeling that these two actually like the position they are in?"

"You know what Carly, I have the very same one. And I hate to ask, but do you think that there may be a tiny chance these two might like each other?" Mrs. Benson shuddered.  
>"I had the same thought!" Spencer said. Carly and Spencer looked at each other and smiled. Freddie and Sam liked each other! Maybe? Mrs. Benson looked worried.<p>

Once they had got the sleepy heads out of bed, sorry, I mean off the floor, they had bacon for breakfast, and then set off for St. Ives. It was a three hour drive, and it was mainly filled with Sam's complaining.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Sam?" Carly said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Zip it!"

"But I'm bored!"

They finally arrived at St. Ives. It had been a nice past hour with the kids asleep, tiered from playing the game. They found a parking spot near the beach, and decided this would be where they would go first. Spencer leaned into the back and tried to wake them up.

"Carly, Sam, Freddie!" He cooed. Carly and Freddie opened their eyes, getting the hint that they had arrived. Sam stayed fast asleep.

"Sam!" Carly shook her best friend. She did not budge. "Sam!" She was not moving. "SAM!" She called.

"Samantha!" Freddie called quietly. Sam woke up with a start. She looked around.

"Unbelievable! How come she wakes up when you call her quietly! I called her like ten million times!"

"Beats me!" Freddie shrugged.

"Are we here?" Sam asked sleepily.

"Yeah! We're heading to the beach first!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Just don't go to near the water Freddie!" Mrs. Benson instructed.

"Mum!" He rolled his eyes at his mums overprotective-ness. They got out of the car and walked down the large slope. Spencer was left to carry all of the stuff again. This time they found a spot near the caves. It was a lovely lush beach, as good as the ones in America. The caves were deep and dark. Freddie, Sam and Carly decided to go explore them, without notifying Mrs. Benson, she obviously would not approve. They climbed in with their phones for light.

"Do you have any idea how long these caves actually are?" Carly asked, worried already.

"Nope, but we're about to find out!" The cave slowly got wider as they kept on walking. Suddenly, a loud beeping sound filled the cave.

"What was that?" Carly asked, still scared.

"Just my phone, It's running out!" Sam said casually, not realising that once it did run out, there would be one less light source.

"But then we will have less light!" Carly started to panic.

"Carly! It's fine, we'll just go a little further and then we will start to walk back!" Freddie explained. Ahead they could see a pool of water, obviously left behind from the sea.

"Don't go too near the water Fredwierd, you might drown!" Sam teased.

"Sam! You know my mum was just being cautious about me!"

"Yeah exactly! So be safe little boy! I'm not 'saving your life' a second time!"

"And when have you ever saved my life before?"

"The other night remember! I saved you from dying from pneumonia! Duh!" Sam said like it was obvious. He did not have time to reply though.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" Oh no.

"Yeah?" He called. His mum had come looking for him. He was in deep trouble now!

"Where are you?" His mum shouted.

"He's over here near the WATER!" Sam teased.

"WATER? Freddie? Are you OK?" Mrs. Benson was genuinely worried about him. She walked up to them and pulled Freddie into a hug.

"I saved him AGAIN Mrs. Benson!" Sam said in a sweet, girly voice. Freddie looked at her, and though she could not see it, she knew he was rolling his eyes. But he didn't object.

"Really?" Mrs. Benson said in disbelief.

"Yep!" Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Well then thank you Sam, maybe you're not as bad as I thought!" Freddie and Carly exchanged glances and then looked over at Sam in disbelief. They now started to walk back to the beach. For some strange reason Mrs. Benson had a giant torch in her backpack; So it was easier to find their feet. Once back, sun-creamed her son and his two best friends (Much to their dislike). Carly laid down on one of the deckchairs to tan. Sam did the same, but was intending on sleeping more than the tanning side of it. Carly was in a long, floral summer dress, whilst Sam was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Puckett dose not do dresses! Freddie laid on the blanket and started to read. He did not get any peace as he had hoped for though! He was hit on the back by a pebble. He shrugged it off and continued reading. He was hit on the back by a pebble. He tuned around to see Sam sat up cross legged in her deck chair, with a pile of stones, rocks and pebbles in her lap. She was ready to aim a third time, but not at Freddie, at his mum!

"Sam no!" Freddie stopped her.

"Why? Your mums annoying!"

"That dose not mean you can just lob a rock at her though!"

"I was going to throw a pebble!"

"They're the same thing!"

"No they're not! Hence the difference in names! ROCK and PEBBLE!"

"Are you two really having this argument?" They both turned their heads to Carly. She was now sat up with her arms folded, looking sternly at them.

"Its not an argument!" Sam protested.

"Its a discussion!" Freddie followed.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed. Carly looked at her two best friends. She need to talk to Sam later about Freddie.

"Whatever! Just stop whatever you're doing that is annoying me and leave each other alone!" she sighed then laid back again, adjusting her sunglasses. Freddie shrugged and laid back down, attempting to get into his book again. He was hit on the back by a pebble/rock. he turned around. Sam was in the same position as before.

"SAM! Will you please leave me alone!"

"I don't want to!"

"Stop assaulting me!"

"I don't want to!" This time it was Spencer who broke up their civilised conversation.

"What's up guys?"

"Sam keeps throwing Rocbbles at me!" Freddie complained.

"Rocbbles?" Spencer asked, confused.

"Rocks or pebbles! Duh!" Sam explained.

"Are rocks and pebbles not the same thing?" Spencer asked.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Sam and Freddie both shouted at once in defence.

"Not this again!" Carly complained. She sat up and eyed them all. Mrs. Benson came over.

"What you talking about?" She asked.

"They're arguing about whether rocks and pebbles are the same thing!" Carly said, frustrated. When Mrs. Benson started to get into the discussion, Carly got her camera out and started to record it. It would be great for iCarly tonight!

"Its not an argument! Its a discussion!" Sam protested again.

"But rocks and pebbles are the same thing!" Spencer shouted.

"No they're not!" Sam shouted.

"Yes they are!" Mrs. Benson argued.

"No they're not!" Freddie shouted.

"Yes they are!" Spencer shouted.

"No they're not!" Sam said.

"Yes they are!" Mrs. Benson said.

"No they're not!" Freddie protested.

"Yes they are!" Spencer protested. It was Sam and Freddie VS Spencer and Mrs. Benson. Carly couldn't help but chuckle. This was perfect for iCarly!


	5. Chapter 5

After an annoying, eventful and annoying two hours at the St. Ives beach, they went to go and find an ice cream. The ice cream shop was right next to the butchers, so Sam dragged Carly in as usual. Mrs. Benson ordered the ice creams. She got a chocolate one, Spencer demanded a bubblegum, and Freddie got butterscotch. Spencer ordered Carly a strawberry, but they didn't know what to get Sam.

"Freddie, what is Sam's favorite ice cream?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"What would bring you to the conclusion that I would know?"

"Freddie!" Spencer warned.

"Vanilla."

"Thank you!" Mrs. Benson received them and paid, and then they sat at a table outside. Sam and Carly came out, empty handed. Sam had obviously only gone in to dream.

"Thanks guys! What flavor I got?" Carly asked perkily.

"I got you a strawberry!" Spencer responded triumphantly.

"And we got you vanilla!" Mrs. Benson stated, smiling.

"It's my favorite! How did you guys know?"

"Freddie!" Spencer pointed.

"Thanks nub!" She smiled. She then suddenly had fire in her eyes. She looked angry, very angry. She had been fine a second ago!  
>"Sam…" Freddie warned. He noticed the change in her.<p>

"Sam? Are you ok?" Carly asked cautiously.

"Nope!" She started scanning everyone, looking for a culprit. Freddie. She launched herself towards him, but Freddie but his arms out in defense, grabbing her wrists before she could touch him.

"Sam." Freddie soothed. She struggled but he didn't let go.

"When did you get so strong?" Sam whined. Sam and Freddie both blushed with the skin contact, but neither noticed the others blush, as they were too busy hiding their own!

"Being friends with you teaches you a thing or two!" She looked into his eyes, he smiled. It was his entire fault he was mad. Stupid nub! They finally calmed Sam down, without any injuries. The ride home was silent. Everyone was in deep thought, especially Sam.

Once they got home it was two hours till iCarly started. Carly dragged Sam into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Finding out what is going on here!"

"Going on where?"

"Between you and Freddie!" Carly explained. Sam giggled nervously.

"What do you mean?" Carly fiddled round with her phone, and then put it next to her. She needed this on record.

"I mean, I know you like Freddie!"

"No I don't!" Sam chuckled. "I mean, why would you come up with an idea like that? You're crazy, girl!"

"Look, don't feel ashamed that you like the guy!" Carly said, just as Freddie walked in. He realized the tension.

"Should I leave?" He asked awkwardly.

"No Freddie! You are perfectly welcome here! Stay as long as you want dude!" Sam spilt out fast. Freddie received glares from Carly, but he shrugged and sat down on Sam's bed next to Sam.

"You girls defiantly clear on iCarly tonight?" Freddie asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah!" Carly shouted. Sam didn't reply. She was too deep in thought.

"And in 5, 4, 3, 2!" Freddie announced the start of the web show.

"My name rhymes with Barley!" Carly started.

"And my name rhymes with Ham!" Sam continued.

"And this is iNarly!"

"Or iCarly. What ever you feel like calling it!"

"So, you will notice we're not in our usual studio!" Carly said, perkily.

"We're not? Tell me where we are Carly!" Sam said jokingly.

"We're in Cornwall! In our hotel!" Sam pressed the applause button on her remote.

"Yeah baby!" She added.

"So tonight we have some awesomely cool stuff for you to see!" Carly announced. "First we have a skit, called..."

"The Stupid-girl-who-thought-the guy-she-had-a-crush-on-was-her-pet-rabbit-in-disguise!" Sam said in one breath, breathing madly for affect after woods.

"So enjoy this video a viewer sent in!" Carly announced. Freddie clicked, set it up, and then helped the girls get ready. Sam was going to be the 'crush' so she put on a fake moustache, and one of Freddie's coats over. Freddie scraped her hair into a ponytail, and put the wig on. Carly put her wig on, and over-applied makeup, for effect. The girls got into their positions and gave him the 'O.k.'.

"That amazing video was sent in by Ashley795! Good work Ash!" Sam announced, though she could have added a tiny bit more enthusiasm.

"Here goes!" Carly announced. Then, they both got into character.

"I hope he doesn't see me! None of my crushes ever seem to be interested in me! Please don't see me! Damn! He saw me!" Carly said in character, even though this 'crush' was sat right opposite her at the restraunt.

"Hey, how's it going Olivia?" Sam asked casually.

"Don't insult m- WAIT! You're being nice? Why?" Carly's character asked, confused.

"You seem like a nice kid. Can I get you're number?" Sam replied.

"Wait, you're being extra nice! This can only mean one thing!" Carly said, deep in thought.

"That I like you?"

"Nope! Stop playing games! I know who you are, you are my rabbit Fluffles!"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop trying to hide it! The only thing that is ever nice to me is my pet rabbit, Fluffles. He licks my wellington boots! This must mean that you, Fluffles, are dressed up in disguise as the boy I have a crush on!"

"You must be out of your mind! What are you playing at?"

"I could say exactly the same to you! So, I'm going to! You must be out of your mind! What are you playing at?"

"You're crazy!"

"Nope! You're the crazy one here! Why would you do this to me Fluffles?"

"I'm not Fluffles! I'm Tom!"

"Nope!"

"Well, I'm leaving then if this silliness is going to continue!"

"Ok, be a good boy. Eat you're carrots! And NEVER do this to me again!" Carly concluded. Sam pressed the applause button. She took off her costume whilst Sam entertained the viewers, well, if they liked ham that is! She then went back to the camera view, and Sam got out of hers too. But she left Freddie's jacket on.

"I'm back! I hope you did not miss me too much!" She cooed as she also jumped back into the camera view.

"Err, Sam! Why do you still have Freddie's jacket on?" Carly whispered.

"Cause I want too!"

"But don't you think you should take it off now? It's pretty warm in here!"

"Nope!" Sam answered.

"Ok then..." Carly said, confused. Sam snuggled into the coat, taking in the scent.

"Back to the script!" Freddie whispered.

"Oh yeah! Next, we are going to prank-call Freddie's crazy mum!" Sam announced, happy.

"I thought we were prank-calling Spencer!" Freddie whined.

"Nope! It'll be funnier with your mum!" Sam smirked.

"Sam!" Freddie said.

"So, Freddie's mum is on the couch in the next room. Sam is going to prank call her." Carly instructed, for the viewer's sake. Sam dialed her number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Benson asked. Thankfully, Sam had blocked her number, as she had found out from Carly about Mrs. Benson having her number.

"Hi! How's your microwave?" Sam asked, being stern.

"My microwave? Who is this?"

"It's your long lost friend, Filbert! Don't you recognize me?"

"Er no?"

"That's not very nice! We were like science partners for three years! Duh!"

"Nope, I really don't remember you! Sorry! Wait, how did you get my number?"

"I-I-I Got it off your son, Freddie!"

"How do you know about Freddie?"

"His bestest best best best bestest best friend Sam introduced me to him!"

"BEST FRIEND? The two hate each other! I would not refer to them as 'best friends!'"

"Na-a!" Sam giggled. She looked over at Freddie behind the camera, who was scowling at her.

"Sam? Is that you?" Mrs. Benson asked, knowingly.

"Nope! It's your one and only son, Freddie!" Sam announced. Freddie was mad now. This was not the script!

"FREDDIE? How could you do this to me? I swear Sam is getting to you!" Mrs. Benson scowled. She hung up the phone, frustrated. The trio burst out laughing. They then continued with the web cast. Carly also showed the video of the random debate between the rock and the pebble.

"And we're clear!" Freddie announced when they were done. He smiled. "Great work girls!"

"Thanks Freddie!"

"Thanks Fredweird!" Sam commented.

"Is the show finished guys?" Spencer asked, popping his head round the corner.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"Wanna help me make dinner?" He asked.

"No, I'm kinda tiered!" Carly sighed.

"Me too!" Sam and Freddie agreed.

"It'll be ready in 10 mins." Spencer announced, leaving the room.

"Kay!" Carly called. "Hopefully there will be no falling out of bed business tonight!" Carly said to her best friends, jokingly. But they both had a serious face on.

"I know right? It's happened every night we've been here!" Freddie agreed.

"It's highly annoying! Cause there always seems to be a nub next to me!" Sam whined, smirking at Freddie.

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"I bet it is! I know you're the culprit!"

"How could I make BOTH of us fall out of bed?"

"You guys! Stop it! It's no one's fault, just a coincidence!" Carly said, breaking them up from the argument.

"Nub." Sam teased.

"So Sam, why have you still got my jacket on?" Freddie asked, changing the argument.

"Cause I'm cold! Ok?" Sam said coldly.

"But it's boiling in here!" Carly stated.

"Well, I'm cold!" She sighed and took the jacket off. She handed it to Freddie. Spencer then called them through for dinner, so they skipped through, happy at the performance of iCarly. At the edge of the kitchen there was a dining table with six seats. Spencer and Mrs. Benson were sat at one side, so Carly and Sam sat on the other. Freddie sat on one of the ends. Sam stared in anticipation at the meal in front of her. Normally she would of started straight away, but Carly noticed she waited until Mrs. Benson said so. There was not a silent moment at the table, they were all lost in their own conversations. Mainly the topic being iCarly. Mrs. Benson also sternly told of Freddie for prank calling her, which Sam just laughed the whole way through.

Mrs. Benson had sent them off to bed at the usual time. They were used to it now, and did not complain. They were all really tiered tonight anyway! They all fell asleep pretty much straight away...

"_Carly Shay! Detention!" Mrs. Briggs bellowed._

"_But Mrs, I swear it wasn't me!" _

"_No swearing!" _

"_But miss..."_

"_Double detention!" _

"_Miss!" Carly called. Mrs. Briggs walked back into her room, shaking her head._

"_Wassup Carly?" Carly spun around to see Gibby looking concerned. _

"_I just got blamed for something Sam did! And I got double detention!" Carly cried, looking sorry for herself. "And I'll be all alone!"_

"_What about if I got a detention! Then you would not be alone." Gibby smiled._

"_You'd really do that for me?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Thanks Gibby, You're the best!"_

"_I know I am!" Carly smiled in to her sleep and rolled over._

"_I won't be a minute!" Carly said as she left the Shay apartment, Leaving her two bickering friends on the couch._

"_My writing does not look like a fish!" Freddie denied._

"_Yeah it does! Its fishy!"_

"_No its not! My writing is perfectly normal!"_

"_I beg to differ!" Sam said back._

"_And while we're at it, I am so much stronger than you!" Freddie said cockily._

"_No you're not! I am one million times stronger than a dork!" With that they both jumped onto the floor and started to wrestle. Sam pinned Freddie down, her knees either side of him, hands on his wrists. "HA!" She cried triumphantly._

"_Oh no you don't!" Freddie rolled over, freed himself, and pinned Sam down. He was the dominant one for once! She looked at him is shock. When had he got so strong? They stared into each other's eyes for ages. He started to lean __forward. And… BAM! They kissed! _Sam and Freddie smiled in their sleep.

"Freddie.." Sam said in her sleep, smiling away. This woke Carly up. She was a very light sleeper. She sat up on the bed and looked at them.

"Sam…" Freddie said. Carly chuckled to herself. Were they really that bad? She noticed they hadn't fallen out of bed. Yet! They both suddenly reached out towards each other, and held hands. Carly looked at them shocked. She got out her phone and took a (Silent) photo. When will they realize? She decided to save them both from humiliation, and wake them up now. If Mrs. Benson saw them, that would be embarrassing! She walked to the other side of Sam's bed. She crouched down and whispered 'bacon' in Sam's ear. She slowly stirred, and this caused Freddie to also slowly stir. They both slowly opened their eyes, only to see each other. Holding hands. They noticed this at the same time, opened their eyes fully in shock, and turned bright red.

"What the chiz?" Sam asked confused. She kept hold of Freddie's hand, then jerked it forward, him falling out of bed. She let go, then smirked. "That's what you get for making physical contact with me nub!" She said happily, now laughing evilly.

"Sam! That's it!" He got hold of her arm, and pulled her down, into the space between the beds. Just like she had. They both burst out laughing in hysterics. Mrs. Benson started to come through, wondering what all the noise was. When they heard her coming, Sam and Freddie stood up straight away.

"Morning Mrs. Benson!" They both said when she came through.

"Mrs. Benson? Please Freddie, call me Mommy!" Mrs. Benson said sweetly. Sam and Carly burst out laughing. Freddie just rolled his eyes. "I expect you all had a good sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.

"Good!" She smiled and left the room.

"Morning Carly! You sleep well?" Freddie asked, only just noticing her.

"Yes thanks! And I know you two did!" She smirked. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and then blushed. They both tried to hide it, but Carly saw right through them.

"What's for breakfast today Mrs. B?" Spenser asked.

"Well, all of the meat seems to have mysteriously disappeared." Mrs. Benson glared at Sam. She smiled sheepishly. "So it seems the only option we have left is pancakes!"

"I'll cook them!" Spencer said happily.

"Oh no you won't!" Carly warned.

"Why not?"

"Because, remember the last time you tried to make pancakes?"

"No?"

"You ended up melting every single one of our pans!"

"How did he do that?" Mrs. Benson asked, confused.

"I have no idea." Everyone else said, and then started laughing. Mrs. Benson made them in the end, with Spencer filling them. There is no way he could make that job dangerous! After that, the adults went shopping for meat, and left the kids to get ready for the day ahead. Today they were going on a long walk that involved a hill. As you can tell, it wasn't Sam's idea, but she did not complain either way. Thankfully. Carly left her two best friends to watch the T.V whilst she got dressed. It was cold today, not to mention raining, so they had been advised to dress warm. She wore Jeans, a long-sleeved white top, and a pink, flowery t-shirt over. She was planning on wearing her wellies because of all the mud. She walked out of the bedroom to find Sam and Freddie at separate sides of the couch, arms folded, both glaring at each other.

"What happened?" Carly sighed.

"She said that my toe nails were shaped like the moon!" Freddie pouted.

"And he said my finger nails were shaped like Jupiter!" Sam pouted.

"Guys! What kind of an argument is this?" Carly looked at them. "There is no way either of you can win, and there is no way you two have 'Space Nails'" Sam and Freddie huffed. "Now apologize!" She looked at them sternly.

"Sorry I insulted your nails." Freddie said. Carly nodded. She glared at Sam.

"Sorry dude." Sam said. She smiled.

"Good. Now, go get changed!" Carly instructed. Sam picked herself up and went to the bedroom.

She wore the same as Carly. Jeans and two tops. This whole time Mrs. Benson had been packing the bag for the day, and arguing with Spencer as to whether or not they needed a guitar pluck. Spencer won.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" They all replied.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" He said with enthusiasm. They all followed him out of their room. He locked the door and they piled into the elevator. They then got into the car. The adults were in the front. Freddie was once again in the middle, with the two girls either side of him. It was a long ride to the place they were going.

"So, you guys enjoying England?" Carly asked.

"Yeah!" Freddie responded.

"S'cool!" Sam replied, not really paying an attention.

"S'cool?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, it's very S'cool!" She replied. Carly giggled.

"It seems like you two are having very unfortunate sleeping habits!" She joked. Sam and Freddie looked each other, but remained silent. "I mean... Did you have any interesting dreams last night?" She asked. Sam looked at her oddly.

"Nope, did YOU have any interesting dreams last night Carls?" Sam asked.

"Nope!" Ok, so they were all lying about their dreams. Truth is, they all had amazing dreams!


	6. Chapter 6

They all climbed over the gate, and came into view with the 'Mountain'. The sign post had made it seem a lot better than it actually was.

"This is Mt. Rose?" Sam said laughing.

"Yep! This is the one!"

"It's more like a hill, if that!" Freddie said.

"For once, the nub makes sense!"

"You know what we should re-name this mountain?" Freddie asked.

"What now?" Carly sighed.

"Mt. Hill!" He said triumphantly. Mrs. Benson looked strangely at her son.

"What are you on about?" She asked.

"Mt. Hill! They lied and said it was a mountain. I and Freddie say that it is a hill. Hence, Mt. Hill!" Sam explained. Her voice droned.

"You two are unbelievable!" Spencer whined. They headed towards the hill, it was very boggy. So it was a good thing they all had Wellingtons on!

"I can't climb that!" Carly complained.

"It's not that big!" Spencer said.

"It is! I seriously don't think I can make it!"

"How about I give you a ride little sis?" Spencer bent down, and Carly jumped onto his back.

"Unbelievable!" Mrs. Benson huffed. Sam turned to Freddie and gave him a sickly sweet smile. She went behind him and walked backwards.

"Sam! No!" But it was too late. Sam had catapulted herself onto his back. Great. Freddie gave a weak smile to his mum. "You could have at least asked!"

"And you would have said yes?" Sam asked with a huge grin on her face.

"No!" Freddie replied. Sam was lighter than he had expected, especially with all the ham, bacon, and fat cakes she ate!

"Oh well, Sam's tiered!" She moaned, laying her head on his shoulder. "And it's all Carly's fault!"

"Why is it my fault?"

"You woke us up!" She groaned.

"Sorry."

"And, my head hurts because a certain someone got me out of bed. Literally!" He whined. As this discussion had been going on, they had not realized that they were now at the top of the hill! When they finally noticed the group had stopped, they looked over and saw a beautiful site. Over the other side of the hill was a small lake. There were small deer and rabbits feeding from it. There were large tree's, bushes, and the meadow was covered in daisies.

"Ok, this is boring me now!" Sam complained.

"Sam! Just look at the sight! Its amazing!" Carly said smiling. She jumped down of Spencer's back and sat down on the grass. Spencer followed. Mrs. Benson however but a mat down before she sat. The grasshoppers might be infectious.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You gonna get down?" Carly asked for Freddie's sake.

"Nope!"

"Why?" Freddie whined.

"Because, I like it up here! We should do this more often ya nub!" Freddie turned his head and looked at her strangely.

"Do what more often?" He asked.

"Play piggy back! Duh!" Freddie shook his head and turned back around to the view. She was getting kinda heavy up there now. Carly thought they looked so cute together! She got out Spencer's camera (She had forgotten hers!) and took a photo of them. This would be a great shot for her devious plan! (Insert evil laughs here)

"I'm bored!" Sam sighed. She got down off Freddie's back.

"Thank you boredom!" Freddie joked. Sam glared.

"I'm not that heavy! You should be able to take Sam Puckett! You're a strong boy Benson!"

"No, I was not sayin- Wait! Did you just admit I'm strong?"

"Yep! I'm still the strongest of course, but you're not bad for a nub!"

"A nub? My son's not a nub!"

"He is!" Sam argued.

"No he is not! My son is not a nub!"

"Is too!"

"Mum!"

"Yes daring?"

"There is no point in arguing with Sam!"

"And why are you standing up for her?" Mrs. Benson said knowingly. Carly and Spencer glared at her. She shrugged.

"Because... I... Er..."

"Exactly!" Mrs. Benson said contently.

"I'll race ya!" Sam said to no-one in particular.

"At what?" Carly asked.

"Racing down Mt. Hill!" She exclaimed.

"No thank you!" Carly took a step back.

"I will!" Freddie and Spencer exclaimed. Spencer received a glare from Carly. She got out his camera and then he realized she wanted this on video as part of her evil plan.

"I wouldn't even bother Freddork! I'm so gonna win!" She didn't use 'nub' for a reason.

"I wouldn't be so sure!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" He laid on his side, Sam following. Time to race.

"Ready?" Sam asked, a smirk on her face.

"Ready!"

"Go!" They both started down the hill, Carly recording. Mrs. Benson had tried to advise them not to do it, but Spencer held her back. She did not know about the plan, as she told her son EVERYTHING.

They both rolled down the hill, laughing their heads off. Mrs. Benson was getting their lunch ready. She was surprised Sam had not complained yet. She did not really know how to take the news that Freddie might like Sam. She caused him physical and emotional pain, and she had no idea why her son was even 'frenimies' with the girl. She liked Carly. She was a polite, considerate, and very lady-like. Sam? Not so much. But then again, if he was friends with Carly, Sam came as a package deal. She had seen Sam change over the years, in a good way, but she still was not her idea of a girl.

Sam and Freddie had landed at the bottom of the hill, on their backs. They laid next to each other, covered in grass, mud, and anything they picked up along the way. Once they had stopped laughing, they both let out a great sigh.

"I think I won Puckett!"

"Really? Cos momma plays to win. And in that situation, momma won!"

"Well who's further?" They both sat up, and came to the disappointing conclusion that they were in fact both laid at exactly the same point. Typical.

"I think we both won!" Freddie said.

"It's a draw!" Sam said smiling. Freddie was surprised Sam had not found some way to convince him that she had won. Sam was also surprised she had not tried to confuse him. Carly finished recording before they found out. Mrs. Benson had now finished the picnic, so it was ready for when they got up.

"Can we play that game again?" Sam asked sweetly.

"What game?"

"The one I loooove so much."

"Huh?"

"The piggy back game!"

"Sam!" Once again he was too late. Sam had once again catapulted herself onto his back. He huffed.

"Come on then." He slowly made his way up it, this side was a lot steeper than the one they came up the first time. They reached the top and Sam jumped down.

"Food!' She said enthusiastically. There was a blanket, and in the middle was plates full of food. Mrs. Benson sure knew how to make a good lunch.

"So, how did the iCarly go?" Spencer asked once they had all got their food and sat down.

"Great!" The three kids said in unison.

"How did that skit go?"

"What skit?"

"Yanno, the The-Stupid-girl-who-thought-the-guy-she-had-a-crush-on-was-her-pet-rabbit-

in-disguise one?" Spencer answered.

"Oh, that one!" Carly smiled. They had known what he was talking about; they just wanted to hear him say the extra-long name.

"It was good." Sam replied plainly.

"Were you the boy?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "Don't you usually watch it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't last night."

"Why?" Carly asked.

"I was too busy making tea!"

"Oh yeah!" said Carly.

"So what did you wear as your costumes?"

"I had a blond wig!" Carly replied.

"And I wore Fredlame's coat, a fake moustache and a wig!"

"And then you would not take it off!" Freddie complained.

"Momma was cold!" Just then Carly realized. Sam had smelled the coat, snuggling into it. This could only mean one thing... She liked the scent! Randy Jackson cologne! She liked Freddie's scent! Holy chiz this is great! Ok, I'm starting to sound like Sam…

"So, how's the plan going sis?" Spencer asked.

"Great! I a load of clips and photos!"

"But you can never have too much Seddie of cause!"

"True dat!"

"What you guys talking about?" Sam asked, suddenly appearing.

"Nothing!" Carly said defensively. "Where's Freddie?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know." Sam said casually.

"I thought you were with him?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Where is he?"

"I dunno! I ditched him in the forest somewhere."

"Sam!"

"What? Chill! He's a big boy now; he can find his own way out!" She mocked.

"Have any of you three seen my Freddie?" Mrs. Benson asked, also suddenly appearing.

"Nope!" Sam said.

"I thought you were with him!"

"She ditched him in the forest!" Spencer said, cutting to the chase.

"Yeah, near WATER!" Sam teased. She left him near water? Mrs. Benson thought. This was not very nice! This is not the way you treat the person you like? Then again, sometimes people don't actually know they like each other, they're too blind to see it. I wonder if Sam actually knows? I wonder if Freddie knows? This is confusing!

The four of them went to look for a ditched Freddie. Though he would probably find his own way, they did not actually know what else to do!

"I still can't believe you just left me!" Freddie complained to Sam. They were now in the car on the way to the hotel. They all had taken their wellies off, as they were covered in mud. Mrs. Benson wasn't too happy about the mud in her car, it could have poison spiders in, that ate you nose. Well, you never know!

"Well, believe it Benson. You're not in a dream!"

"Yeah, I know that. You're here."

"It could be a nightmare?" Sam asked in a questioning voice.

"True point!" Freddie said.

"So, what's been you're favorite part of the holiday so far Sam?" Spencer asked after a minute of silence.

"THE PICNICS!" She blurted out. Freddie laughed, and everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Ok... Freddie?" Freddie thought for a moment.

"Today. I've really had a good time today!" He smiled at Sam but she didn't notice. Carly did though, and smiled. Maybe Freddie really did like Sam.

"So we're going out again tonight?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Yep! I think we deserve it after all our climbing today!" Spencer said happily.

"Well, some of us climbed. Others took advantage of their 'piggy' then ditched them!" Freddie said, glaring at Sam.

"Get over it nub- I mean... get over it Freddork!" Sam said quickly, correcting. Freddie thought for a moment. Why did Sam correct herself? He knew his mum didn't like it, but Sam likes to annoy her! Then again, Sam had been acting nice around hid mum. Wait- she wasn't trying to impress her was she? Trying to make herself look good? No! Why would she do that?

Carly noticed her self-correction too. Very un-Sam like. Strange.

"Anyway, we're going to another restraint. I chose it this time and it is called Pebleds!" Spencer continued excitedly.

"We going straight away?" Carly asked.

"No, I made reservations for six o'clock. It's only five." Spencer explained.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear diary,_

_This holiday has been a-m-a-z-i-n-g! I have enjoyed it so much! Now, I'm quite glad Freddie's mum showed up. Sam and Freddie have had loads of 'Seddie' moments in the mornings. They have fallen out of bed EVERY day! Well, this morning was kinda different. They were holding hands in their sleep, then Sam pulled Freddie out of bed, and he did the same to him. But either way, they have both fallen out of bed every day. I and Spencer are finding it quite amusing, but Mrs. Benson has been worried. Sam and Freddie are not so amused either. _

_Today, we went to 'Mt. Hill' - As the couple to be call it. It was actually quite small, and I would have liked to climb it. But I thought if I got a lift from Spencer, it might give Sam the idea to get a lift, which would be so sweet! And it worked!_

_I know this diary only seems to be about Sam and Freddie, but Sam has been acting strange towards Mrs. Benson too! Today, she corrected her 'insult' just to make her happy. She has made it out like she has saved Freddie's life twice. The bed one, (Which I still want to know the true story on!), and near the water in the cave. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she is trying to make a good impression on her. Sam is confusing!_

_I have loads of photos and clips for my plan. I know that it is sooo going to get them together! They will realize their love!_

_OK, I'm going to shut up now..._

_Until later!_

_Carly _

_xx_

_.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. _

_Hi there!  
>I decided to use a different greeting today because I am the king of cool. I have a scar forming on my leg today. Which is what makes me so cool. Yeah, you can't hide your jealousy. You're jealous because you can't get a scar on your legs. You have no legs. You're a diary.<em>

_Anyway… Today has been quite interesting. I bet you ten bucks Sam and Freddie will sit next to each other at the restraunt. Wait, you can't accept money, oh well… The bet is still on!_

_Spencer_

_.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. _

_Hello there ya pointless piece of paper._

_I still don't know why I actually bother to write in you. _

_Anyway…_

_I think I might actually maybe actually maybe actually maybe like the dork. Ok, I can't believe I said that. In pen. Now I can't rub it out! I should really think these things through._

_Ok, so I don't really know yet, I'm confused…_

_Ok. Diary, you are making me even more confused._

_Help me._

_See ya._

_Sam._

_.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. _

This restaurant was different to the last one. The last one had been posh, with red leather seats and a black carpet. But this one was dimly lit with couches as seats, and a dark green carpet. It was more homely, like ones they had back in America sometimes. The waiter took them to a table for six at the back. It was a rectangular table, with a sofa to fit three at each side. Freddie sat down in the middle of one, with Mrs. Benson almost immediately sitting next to him. Carly and Spencer sat on one side, leaving Sam to choose. She had the choice between sitting next to Carly or Freddie. Freddie was pulling faces because he was alone next to his mum. So, just to annoy him, she took the seat next to Carly.

"Awww, now I owe my diary ten bucks!" Spencer whined, before realizing what he was saying.

"What?" Carly asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing..." Spencer said sadly, distraught about the loss.

"Ok then. So, what you guys getting?"

"Pizza!" Sam and Freddie said at the same time, before giving each other evil glares.

"I'm getting the chicken nuggets!" Spencer said happily.

"What about you?" Carly asked, directing it at Mrs. Benson.

"I think I'll get the tomato soup!" She announced proudly.

"Is that all your orders then?" The waiter had suddenly appeared and had been listening to this discussion and taking it down.

"I'd like the pizza as well please!" Carly finished.

"Ok, and drinks?"

"Peppy cola please!" They all said except for Mrs. Benson, who demanded water.

"Ok, thank you!" The waiter said happily. Whilst waiting for the food, time went by like last time.

**Hello again! - Mrs. Benson.**

**Who is this? - Carly**

**Mrs. Benson! Didn't you save my number? - Mrs. Benson.**

**Yeah, sure I did, I just forgot to look at it. - Carly**

**Ok, just make sure you defiantly have - Mrs. Benson**

**Anyway, what do you want? - Carly **

**I want to know, how does Freddie act at your house - Mrs. Benson**

**What do you mean? - Carly**

**How does he act around Sam? - Mrs. Benson**

**FREDDIE! Yours mum is asking me personal questions about you over text again! - Carly**

**What is she asking now? - Freddie**

**How do you act around Sam at my house - Carly**

**Why is she asking that? - Freddie**

**I have no idea! Make. It. Stop. - Carly**

**I think, once again the food has saved the day! - Freddie.**

The food was served, and it came a lot quicker than last time. The three pizzas came first, followed by the soup, and the children's chicken nuggets. The waiter tried to serve them to Carly, but Spencer claimed them. The waiter looked at him strangely but he just shrugged. This time though, they didn't eat in silence. They were deciding what to what to do tomorrow, their last full day. On Saturday, they were catching the plane at nine in the morning. Mrs. Benson had a seat at the back of the plane, whilst the other four were in the front. They decided they should go swimming, since they hadn't done that yet. There was a large swimming pool about one and a half hours away from the hotel. It would be a long drive, but totally worth it. They would also go bowling after, since this was just next to it. Anyway, this group discussion was about whether or whether not to let Freddie near the water in the pool. Let alone in it. Sam went on Mrs. Benson's side, just to annoy Freddie. Everyone else was trying to convince Mrs. Benson it was fine to let him in, and the life guards were very good. She decided that she would decide later. Sam groaned at this, wanting a real answer.

The topic quickly changed to the fact that no-one wanted to go home. A while into this, Sam got a text.

**Hello Samantha - Mum**

**Call me SAM! And hello! - Sam**

**Sorry, SAM. What you doing at the moment? - Mum**

**At a restaurant eating! How have you been? - Sam**

**I've been bikini modeling! And missing you! - Mum**

**I miss you too mum - Sam**

**You having a good holiday then? - Mum**

**It's AMAZING! - Sam**

**They feeding you enough? - Mum**

**Yes mum! - Sam**

**Can I see photos? - Mum**

**Of the food? - Sam**

**No, of the holiday silly! - Mum**

**Oh yeah. I haven't taken any, but Carly's took loads! - Sam**

**I bet Freddie's in all of yours! - Mum**

**NO HE'S NOT! Why would you suspect that? - Sam**

**Wow! Defensive much? Just, you've been spending so much time with that boy lately! - Mum**

**Oh, right. Well, I hang out with Carly. Freddie's sooooo in love with Carly, that he just tags along! Duh! - Sam**

**Jealous much? - Mum**

**Shut up! - Sam**

Sam smiled at her phone. She was glad her mum had actually been bothered to text her. She could be so nice sometimes. Then again, she was her mum... Is that not what they're supposed to do? She had already finished her pizza, and everyone else was eating very, very slow. Or was she eating fast?

"Who you texting Sam?" Carly asked.

"Surprisingly, my mum! She wanted to see holiday photos."

"I've got some!" Carly said happily.

"Yeah, except all the photos of me are ruined.."

"What do you mean? SAM! What did you did to the photos?"

"Nothing! Just in all of the photos of me, there is also a dork." She said coldly, though Carly could tell she was joking.

"What's wrong with me?" Freddie asked, listening on the conversation.

"Nothing... Except everything."

"Sam!"

"Sam! You don't mean that!" Carly said forcefully.

"I do!" Sam sang, though you could see in her eyes she was lying. She at least thought of him as a friend. Freddie glared at her, and then looked back at his food. Only to find there was no food. Wait! What happened to his pizza? Sam.

"Sam!" Freddie looked back up at her.

"Yeah?" She said, her mouth obviously full.

"What have you done with my last slice of pizza?"

"What do you think I've done with it nu-dork?"

"Nudork?"

"Yeah, Its.. Er.. My new nickname!" Sam said as convincingly as she could.

"Okay…!"

"Right, if I am on the floor by the time we have breakfast tomorrow, I am gonna f-r-e-a-k!" Sam said, getting into bed.

"I second that!" Freddie said.

"I'm not tiered." Carly said randomly, also getting into bed.

"Me neither!" Sam sighed.

"I'm not either!"

"No-one cares about you nub!"

"So now you'll call me nub!"

"I always call you nub!"

"Not always!"

"I like to vary my insults!"

Contrary to what they all said, each one of them fell asleep after that. At half past five, Carly's phone went off quietly under the covers. She slipped out of bed, and got the camera. She moved the stool to the end of Sam and Freddie's bed. She put it on record, then slipped back into the bed quietly. Mission accomplished!

Sam rolled in her sleep. She kicked the duvet off onto the floor. Wait- Now she was cold!

Freddie rolled in his sleep. He kicked the duvet off onto the floor. Wait- Now he was cold!

The both rolled over to find the warmth, and finally found it. The softness of two duvets on top of each other. Wait! Two?

They both slowly opened their eyes, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. They fully opened them to find a camera lens staring at them. Then, once again, they both had the same reaction.

"CARLY!" Wait! Who else said that? They turned to face each other. Oh no! Not again... Then they both had the same idea...

"Why did you make us do this for your stupid camera?" Sam said.

"Yeah, it seems kinda lame!" Freddie said, playing along.

"Yeah, Why would you make us pretend to fall out of bed? I don't see the point!" Sam said, laughing.

"I agree with Sam!" Freddie said, smiling. But inside, they were both quite worried. This has happened every morning. And Carly had proof, did this mean something?


	8. Chapter 8

"Do I have to wear this bikini?" Sam whined from in her changing room.

"Yes!" Carly replied, getting frustrated with Sam.

"But whhhhhy?" Sam once again whined.

"Because, I think purple looks good on you!"

"I don't! It's too girly!"

"Well I think its looks really nice!" Sam smiled. "Come on, let's get into the pool." Carly said.

"Okay..." The girls got out, put their stuff into a locker, and walked towards the pool. Mrs. Benson had given up, and was now letting Freddie swim. As long as he stayed near the girls, which was probably going to happen anyway. She however, was not going in the water. She sat in the cafe at the top, watching the four of them closely.

Spencer and Freddie were already in the pool, as they were obviously quicker changers. As the girls walked through the door, the boys spotted them immediately. Spencer nodded at them, and looked at Freddie, who was looking at Carly, in some sort of trance; Carly just kept on walking slowly, trying not to notice. Freddie's eyes then moved over to Sam. His eyes widened. Sam. Sam noticed this and blushed slightly; Carly saw this and smiled madly at her two best friends. Freddie was still gazing at Sam, but Sam soon got bored. So, she decided to break it up. SPLASH! Sam had done a runner and jumped in next to Freddie, getting him soaked. Not that he was not already soaked, cos you know, they're in water, but you know what I mean.

"Samantha Puckett!" He screamed. Sam swam up to him close, before he realized his mistake.

"Never call me by my full name Fredward Benson!" She said menacingly.

"But you just attacked me!" Freddie said whining.

"And? You shouldn't have been staring at me!"

"I wasn't!"

"Oh yes you were!"

"I wasn't!"

"Oh yes you were!"

"I wasn't!"

"Oh yes you were!" They suddenly splashed with water.

"Carly!" Sam said, spinning around.

"Nope, it's me, Spencer! Don't you remember?" Spencer said, hurt.

"Whatever. Where's Carly?"

"She went on that huge slide!" Sam and Freddie turned to see a huge slide that went round the room twice, and shot you out at the bottom.

"I wanna try!" Sam said. She got out of the pool, Freddie and Spencer following. It was a long climb up, and for once Sam didn't complain. Much to Freddie's relief. They got to the top, and found Carly up there, at the back of the queue.

"Hey guys!" She said enthusiastically.

"Momma doesn't like queues." Sam said plainly.

"Well you have no choice but to wait!"

"Oh, Momma has choices." Sam said. She walked casually to the front of the queue, the person at the front didn't even notice! The life guard gave her the signal it as safe and she went off. Unbelievable.

"I can't believe she got away with that!" Carly chuckled.

"Well, Momma obviously doesn't like queues!" Freddie laughed.

"I guess not!"

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Carly asked, confused.

"I am making a water sculpture!" Spencer said proudly.

"And how is it going?"

"Terrible. The water is really stubborn! It won't shape!" Spencer said sadly.

"I don't think you can sculpt water Spencer!" Sam said, suddenly appearing.

"I beg to differ!"

"I don't! I'm off!" Sam was a really good swimmer. She could swim underwater at great length's, and really fast too. She swam off underwater before anyone could object. Only without looking, and she swam straight into the nub. They both closed their eyes, bracing for the impact. They bumped heads, but then they both instantly felt better, feeling a familiar sensation. A good one at that. Sam opened her eyes to find her lips pressed against the nubs. She quickly pulled away, and swam to the other side of the pool away from everyone.

Carly noticed something had happed, and turned to Freddie, who had now come to the surface, with a worried expression on his face.

"Er, what happened to Sam?" Carly asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Freddie said, still in a daze.

"Freddie! What happened to Sam!"

"I- Er…"

"Freddie!"  
>"Ok, Ok, she swam underwater into me, and we maybe, just maybe, touched lips?"<p>

"Oh dear…"

"Yeah.."

"I'll go talk to her!" Carly swam over, but then realized she wasn't actually there anymore. She'd made a run for it. 'It' being the slide. When she got to the bottom, Carly stopped her.

"Sam!"

"Can't talk now, gotta run!" Sam said, running towards the slide again.

"One last time!" Carly instructed. Sam still hadn't yet finished her marathon of going down the slide. "We have reservations for bowling in half an hour!"

"But I like this slide!"

"You couldn't have realized that 2 hours ago?"

"Carly!"

"Just get up, and hurry up!"

"Okay..." Spencer and Freddie had already got out of the pool fifteen minutes ago, but Sam refused to go. Carly had to bribe her to. They were sat with Mrs. Benson at the top, and she seemed to be telling Freddie off. What has he done now? At that point, Sam came down the slide, and tried to slip in another go.

"Sam!"

"Just one more?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Okay..." She slowly trudged towards the pool door, Carly following. They got their stuff out of the lockers, showered, changed, and did their hair. After twenty minutes they were ready. The boys and Mrs. Benson were now in the doorway. They met up, and walked to the car to put in their stuff. They then walked across to the bowling, as it was right next door.

"What size shoe are you?" Carly asked Sam as they walked up to the counter, whilst Spencer was paying at the other.

"I am a size 6!" Sam said. Sam gave her shoes to the man, who exchanged them for blue, red and white striped ones, with black laces.

"Awesome!" She said happily. The man looked at her strangely.

"First time." Carly reassured. "Oh, and I'm a 5!" They all went through the process of getting their shoes, and then found their lane. It was the end one, number 25.

Sam was excited to start straight away. Everyone was playing except Mrs. Benson.

"Mum, I don't need them!"

"You do honey, who knows what them dangerously heavy balls could do to you!"

"Mum I'll be fine!"

"No you won't! Wear these or no bowling game!"

"Mum!"

"Freddie." Mrs. Benson said sternly. Freddie huffed, applying the knee pads and elbow pads. He saw Sam giving him an apologetic look. No, she wasn't smirking; she was actually feeling sorry for him. He smiled back; she bit her lip, and then turned round to Carly. She was entering their names into the system. Sam was first, and then Freddie, then Carly, then Spencer last.

"So, what do you actually do?" Sam asked.

"Well, you get the ball and swing it towards the pins, like that dude next to us!" Carly said happily, motioning towards the man next to them. She looked, and then copied his motions. She got a ball, and flung it towards it all. Strike!

"Sam! Well done!"

"Have I done it right?"

"Yeah! You got the best you can get! Well done!"

"But how else can you do it?"

"Watch Freddie!" Freddie got up from the bench, and got the same ball Sam had used. He rolled it towards the pins, and Strike! He got them all down, just like Sam had!

"Okay, that was not how I expected!" Carly said, huffing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were supposed to fail, so Sam could see!"

"Oh, sorry.."

"Your turn Carly!" Carly got the same ball again, and threw it. Slowly. The ball slowly went down the aisle, stopping at certain points. It then reached the pins, knocking down one.

"So that's what failing looks like!" Sam said, half in realization, half in mock.

"I did it to show you what it looks like!"

"Really?"

"No.." Carly bowled again, trying very hard. She knocked down five, but it still only totaled up to six. She frowned, but then sat down so Spencer could take his turn.

"I am amazing at this!" He announced. He threw the ball, knocking down half of them.

"Well done Spence!" The game continued. Sam got mainly strikes, with only a few flaws. Freddie was pretty good too. Carly and Spencer failed miserably, but they all laughed it off.

It was now 6 o'clock, and Freddie, Spencer, Carly, Sam and Mrs. Benson were packing up their stuff, just leaving the stuff out that they needed for the night. Even Sam was helping, and they were all looking forward to going home now, even though they had a blast in Cornwall.

"You girls done?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah!" They responded happily. Spencer took their bags and placed them near the door, though not too near. According to Mrs. Benson, that was a risk hazard. Everyone's was there, and they were all now done with the packing. They then realized (With Mrs. Benson's help) It was once again time for bed. Again. They got changed and ready, and got into bed.

"I can't believe the holidays over already!" Freddie said to no-one in particular.

"I know right? It seems like only a second ago we were on the plane here.." Carly said.

"Yeah." Sam said, sighing.

"Come on!" Carly said for the last time, frustrated now. Her two best friends were laid on the floor, refusing to wake up. Yeah, you heard it, they were on the floor. AGAIN.

"Bacon!" She cooed. No movement. Ok, that's odd... Then, she had an idea.

"Sam and Freddie are in loooooove!" She said, risking her life. As expected, they both sat up straight away. Ok, this is worrying.

"What did you say?" Sam said clueless.

"I said... BACON!" Carly said.

"Nub!" She said, noticing Freddie next to her. Also noticing she was on the floor. "I am so glad this is the last night! I can't take any more of this floor chiz!" Sam said, getting up.

"But there is no bacon..."

"Carly!"

"We have to get up! We're leaving in half an hour!" Carly said, only just remembering herself. Carly was already dresses, fully packed, and ready to go. Mrs. Benson and Spencer were also ready. The two got ready pretty quickly, and had their breakfast. It was only toast, since everything else was packed up.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer drove in his car to the airport, with no-one. Mrs. Benson had the three kids in the back of her car. They were a tad later than expected, so they ran for their lives to the plane, leaving their cars at the place they hired them from.

"Do I have to sit this far away from my Freddie?"

"You have no choice Mrs. B!" Sam said.

"But who will he sit next to?" She asked worriedly.

"I sit next to Sam." Freddie said.

"But-" Mrs. Benson started, but stopped when Carly gave her evil glares. Oh, yeah. Seddie. "I am perfectly happy with that." She said in a robot-like voice.

"Thank you! Now, please can we all take our seats?" Spencer said. The five of them sat down in their allocated seats. It felt good to be going home again!

"Freddie, is your laptop handy?" Carly asked sweetly from across the aisle.

"Yeah, do you want to use it?"

"Yeah please!" She said, smiling widely.

"There you go!" He said, passing her it.

"Thank you!" Carly logged on, knowing his log-in password. She opened up the internet, and connected the camera. Time for plan Seddie.

She went onto the iCarly website. But then was stuck. Freddie's password? She tried numerous, but none seemed to work.

GalaxyWars

Freddie

iCarly

Benson

WorldOfWarlords

Trains

LongDivison

Password

Ok, this isn't working...

"Freddie!" She called again.

"Yeah?"

"What's your password for iCarly?"

"Why?"

"I want to update my blog!"

"Oh, ok. I'll text you!"

"Why don't you just tell her dork?"

"Cos you'll hear!"

"You're learning well!" Sam said. Freddie smirked, and then got his phone out and text Carly.

The password is Brown - Freddie

Brown? Why? - Carly

No reason. - Freddie

Ok then... And thanks! - Carly

She logged in, and started to type. She wrote all about the holiday. But not just the holiday part of the holiday, the Seddie part! She wrote about them two falling out of bed EVERY morning, and uploaded the photos two. The photo of them on Mt. Hill, the argument on the beach, everything. She knew she would be killed by both Sam AND Freddie for this, but it was soooo worth it! They were meant to be together!

This was her plan - she knew the iCarly fans would go wild for this, and so would everyone. She took two hours on this, and once done, she smiled at her work. Once home, she would ask Freddie and Sam to look at it, and they would be so mad!

The rest of the plane ride was the same as the one there really. Sam stole Freddie's PearPod whilst he was asleep, Carly took photos, a bit of arguing, mix it all together and you get a very long plane ride home!

"And that's it's for iCarly! See you next week here at iCarly .com!" Sam said, concluding the web cast.

"And we're clear!" Freddie said, smiling.

"Wooo!" Carly said. "Come on guys! Let's go down. I'll get snacks whilst you two look at the AMAZING comments for my blog!" Carly said, certainly over-excitedly-happy.

"Calm down Carls!" Sam said, following the other two down the stairs. Sam and Freddie sat at the computer whist Carly pretended to get food, waiting for their reaction. And, It went just as expected.

"CARLY SHAY!" They both yelled.

"Yeah?" Carly asked innocently, walking over.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Given a truthful review of my holiday in Cornwall with my two best friends!" She said.

"This is not truthful!"

"Tis!"

"And what the heck is 'Seddie'" Freddie asked.

"Look it up!" She watched as they typed 'Seddie' into the Computer.

"Seddie is the couple name for Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson from the iCarly web show..." Sam read, her voice quiet.

"People want Seddie? Well, the world has officially gone crazy!"

"Have they?" Carly asked. "Or is it just you two?"

"What are you on about Shay?"

"I mean, you two are crazy!"

"Yeah, we got that bit.." Freddie said.

"I mean, you two like each other! A lot! But you are both too blind to see it!"

"That is so not true!"

"Oh yes it is!" Carly sang. "Sam, do you like Freddie?"  
>"I guess he's alright, for a nub…"<p>

"Alright?"

"Ok, he's very alright!" Sam huffed, not making eye contact with him.

"And Freddie, do you like Sam?"  
>"I guess, I mean, yes."<p>

"Good! Now go be a happy couple!"

"Carly!" They both warned. Spencer walked in.

"Oh, and Spencer, thanks for taking me!" Sam said.

"It's alright kiddo! I hope you had a good time!"

"Oh, I had a wonderful time!" She looked at Freddie and smiled.

"I'm gonna leave you two." Carly said as she quickly ran up the stairs. Spencer followed her actions, running at top speed towards his room. Sam silently cursed under her breath. Now she was alone with_ him_.

"So,"  
>"So,"<br>"You really like me?"  
>"I guess." Freddie started. "I mean, I was confused before Cornwall, but now I'm sure."<br>"What made you so sure?"  
>"The falling out of bed, the smiles, the giggles, the pointless arguments, rolling down that hill, I mean, I feel like I always need to be with you." Sam just smiled in response. "So, how do you feel?" Sam didn't respond, but slowly moved towards Freddie. When she was just inches from his face, she tugged on his collar and roughly brought his lips to hers. Freddie smiled as he deepened the kiss. After what seemed like forever, Sam pulled back, needing air. "Cornwall is officially my most favourite place in the world!"<p>

"You're such a nub."  
>"But you love that about me."<p>

"Yes I do."  
>"So, shall we go to Cornwall for our Honeymoon?"<p>

"Awwwww Freddie! That's a great idea! We could go to the h…" Carly, who had been spying on them, smiled at her two best friends. They were already planning their honeymoon? Well, with them two, it shouldn't really surprise anyone!


End file.
